The Big Brother
by SebastianTheCreator
Summary: This is a fan fiction with my own character, as the main character, from the video game serie Bioshock.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't remember anything, Sir" I said to the doctor in front of me, he nodded and scribled something down on his paper, "but I do remember a Big Daddy attacking me.." I felt my body shaking like crazy, the doctor stood up immidiatly and yelled for the nurses, who entered and almost jumped upon me, but for no help, I stood up without trouble, threw the nurses off and took the exit of the room. I walked outside, no one dared to stop me, why? Because I am a Big Brother, the only Big Brother in the World.

It must have been months since I escaped the hospital, and I would never return again. I walked down the streets of Rapture, all alone, but not scared to be attacked at all, no one could ever attack me, or.. That would be a lie, a Big Daddy might attack me if I get too close to their Little Sister, as we call them. They are pretty easy to spot, you would able to find them near a Big Daddy, most likely, or when they drained Adam out of corpses. It is easy to find dead Splicers in Rapture. I turned by a corner, saw a Little Sister sitting near a Big Daddy, a dead Big Daddy, I sighed underneath my helmet, walked closer to the little girl. She turned towards me, stood up, walked backwards, tripped over her Big Daddy's mechanical arm and started to cry, because of her Big Daddy or the fall, I did not know, but she cried. I stopped in front of her, reached out my hand in order to help her on her feet, she trembled, but none or less, she grabbed my hand and allowed me to help her. As we stood there and looked at her Big Daddy, it started to rain, the Little Sister pushed her face and body against mine, and she cried once again, I looked down at her, placed my right arm around her, lifted her up on my arm and walked away, I would not force her to drain her Big Daddy in order to get Adam. I was not huge fan of Big Daddies, but I would not disrespect a dead one. I walked away with the Little Sister on my arm, heard the rain hit against my helmet, and the cries from the Little Sister. I entered a ruined building, stepped up the stairs, I felt the Little Sister got heavier on my arm, I knew she had fallen asleep, so I simply continued my journey to my apartment, not that it was normal for something like me to have such a place, but I have never been like the Big Daddies, Little Sisters or Big Sisters. I placed the Little Sister in my bed and nicely tugged her up, I gently ruffled her hair before I left the room, I would let her have her sweet dreams about her and her Big Daddy, the only true protecter she had in this cold world.

I woke up the next day, bathing in my own swet, I gasped as I sat up on the sofa. I glanced through the room, and to my surprise the Little Sister was sitting on the floor next to me. I pretended that she did not give me a huge shock, stood up and looked at her, I knew what wanted, but I could not give it to her, the Adam. I sighed and went out to the kitchen, though the building was ruined, I managed to rebuild this apartment good enough to be a livable place. The Little Sister followed me and as she sat down at the table, she started to sob, I turned around to face her. Her face was turned to the floor, she sobbed again, turned her tearful, yellow eyes towards me and cried out, I sighed and my throughts soon landed upon Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum, the geneticist, who discovered Adam, and the "mother" of the Little Sisters, she would kill me on the spot if she knew that I had a Little Sister.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to make something ediable, but then again, I did not know if Little Sisters actually could eat anything, did they eat the Adam? Or did they eat something their Big Daddies collected for them maybe? I sighed underneath my helmet, went out of the kitchen, and I could feel that she followed me. I turned around as I reached the door, looked down at her and pointed at the door, "are we going now?" she asked with a kind of electronic voice. I placed her in my tripod on my back, left the apartment only to find a Vent. As I walked through the streets of Rapture, the Little Sister pointed and told me about everything we passed by, the only moments where she did not speak was when I shot Splicers or when the speakers voice in the attractions was to be heard.

I finally felt it, a Vent. I moved faster through the street, and there is was, I put her down near the Vent and in a few seconds she was gone through it. I sighed, I have been doing that a lot, not really knowing why.

Suddenly I heard foot steps, not from a Splicer, clearly not a Big Daddy nor a Big Sister. These steps were more... human-ish. I turned to the corner where the steps were about to come, and finally, the steps' owner was revealed. I looked at him, underneath my mask my mouth stood right open, my eyes widdened and my hear beated faster. A human, a real human, what was he doing down here in Rapture? He stopped and looked at me, pointed his gun at me, but he was surprised, I could see it in his eyes, I did not attack, mostly because I was lazy. He moved a bit closer, still with his gun pointed at me. "Aren't you going to attack me? Or maybe, your armor is broken?" he was clearly kind of talking with himself, he knew that people down here did not talk much, except Splicers, they never shut up. He poked at my helmet, and coursed me to step back, which shocked him, "you're not broken?! But.. You're not attacking me neither?" he looked so confused, poor human. Both of us heard a noise, like something had pulled a cat's tail while playing bad violin, a scream to be exact. A Big Sister was on her way.


End file.
